


To a Trained Eye

by RainbowTrout1998



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, sick!Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowTrout1998/pseuds/RainbowTrout1998
Summary: One-shot.Casey would never admit to illness. Thankfully, Severide doesn't need him to.





	To a Trained Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been too shy to publish fanfiction... but I thought the community looked really supportive soo... here goes XD
> 
> I am Australian and we do not have Chicago Fire on TV. I can only watch the DVDs, so have only finished S6. However, I read the reviews so have an inkling as to whats going on in the show.

Captain Matthew Casey heaved a slow breath of relief as the truck pulled away from the scene. They had been called out to a five-car pile-up that had involved all companies – by the time they had got there, three victims were critical, and two cars had been engulfed in flames. 

It had taken truck and squad over three hours in the blistering Chicago cold to extract all the victims and extinguish the flames. To make matters worse, the weather had caused the radios to misbehave, so they had to make do with shouting to one another. Still, Casey had directed his crew with expertise, working in perfect sync with Severide and squad and the two teams did their best in a difficult situation. There had been no fatalities. 

But now Casey’s headache from before the rescue was coming back in full force. His chest was aching – something that could be explained by the freezing temperatures and smoke from the cars – and his throat was burning. His entire body was shaking as he pulled his turnout coat tighter around him, leaning to the side to lean against the wall of his beloved truck. 

“You okay, Captain?” Otis frowned at him in concern as they continued down the road. 

Casey nodded, eyes tightening as I caused pain to stab through his head, “Fine, Otis.”

But he was aware at how strained his voice was. He ignored Otis’s expression as it increased in concern – as well as the questioning glance Mouch gave him – and leant his forehead against the cool window, the icy temperature feeling good against his headache. He felt something brush against his shoulder, and heard Kidd say something about water, but he waved it away. 

Throughout the remainder of the journey, the conversation remained muted out of respect for their ailing Captain, Otis driving slowly as to not jostle Casey. 

The Captain didn’t even notice when the truck arrived back at the station, Otis killing the engine and waiting for everyone else to climb out before reaching out and clasping Casey’s shoulder. 

“Captain?”

Casey couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, becoming aware of his surrounds once again. He glanced around, before realizing where he was and that the back of the truck was now empty. He sighed and brought a hand up to his aching head for a moment. 

“Sure you’re okay, Casey?” Brian was looking at him, and Casey offered the younger firefighter a smile. 

“M’good.”  
His voice was a painful croak, and Otis looked as though he was about to comment again, so Casey opened the door and hauled himself out. He didn’t think about the drop between the door of the truck and the floor and stumbled as dizziness claimed him. 

“Woah, Captain..” 

That was Kidd, and she was grabbing his shoulders to keep him straight. As he found his balance, he pulled away, hastily pulling off his turnout coat. He was too hot. 

“Maybe you should let the paramedics take a look at you...” 

Stella meant well, he knew she did. But the pounding in his head meant he just wanted to lie down in the quiet, away from prying eyes. So he didn’t mean it when he rolled his eyes at her and huffed, “M’good.” 

He pulled away, stumbling towards the doors and going through. Kidd watched him go in concern, shaking her head as he almost pitched into the wall. Turning back to the Squad table, she noticed Severide watching. 

Things were still tense between them, Severide having been unable to deal with his jealously regarding Tyler. She hadn’t started the discussion, being unable to deal with the fact she might need to end it. Both were avoiding the subject and their conversations had been clipped and short, purely professional. The ambo crew was sympathetic towards her - though Sylvie had known Kelly for a long time and had a few honest conversations with her about Kelly’s issues, his troubled past - but the whole of Truck, Squad and Engine has tried to keep out of it. 

But now he was shooting a questioning glance to Kidd, so she sighed and stepped over. 

“He looked terrible in the truck... but he’s saying his fine... trying to push everyone away.”

Kelly nodded, seemingly not noticing Stella’s stab at his own issues.

“Thanks, Kidd” 

Stella tried not to let the use of her last name hurt and watched as he stood and moved through the doors. She sighed as most of Squad returned to their card game, purposefully ignoring her. Rolling her eyes, she moved into the common room, slumping down on the couch beside Mouch. Mouch glanced at her, eyebrow raised, and flicked the channel from a Spannish soap opera to the Blackhawks game. 

Severide arrived at Casey’s quarters, sighing as he noticed the blinds were drawn. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, “Case?”

He heard Casey groan, then a muffled set of sneezes. Severide opened the door, stepping into Casey’s office. He was surprised when he noticed Casey lying on the bed, a tissue in his hand. 

Kidd had been right, Casey looked awful. He was flushed and pale, eyes rimmed by dark circles. He was shivering and huddled into himself – even in the warm office – but that didn’t stop him propping himself up and trying his best to muster a glare. 

“What are you doing here, Sev?”

“Checking on you. Kidd said you looked like crap.” Severide decided to go for blunt honesty. He nor Casey appreciated pussy footing and would rather it was said as it is.

“I’m fine, Severide. Like I told Kidd. Just cold.”

“You look flushed -”

Casey rolled his eyes, “Thanks, Sev. Now if you’re done insulting me - “

“I’m not insulting you, Case, and you know it. You have a fever. I don’t need EMT training to see that.”

Casey huffed, which quickly morphed into a mild coughing fit. He rubbed his hands over his head, closing his eyes as it throbbed, “Sev, please. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t feel well enough - “

“Yeah, Casey. You’ve never come into work when you should be off.”

Casey glared at him, “Just like you’ve never come in with a broken neck - “ 

“I’m not here to have an argument, Casey. You’re sick and shouldn’t be here.” 

Casey shrugged again, “M’fine. Just a headache, Sev. Was in the cold too long. Just let me rest.”

Severide rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact no one else was feeling as poorly as Matt. Instead, he nodded, “Okay. Need anything?”

Casey shook his head, grateful that Severide had finally dropped it. He was exhausted and didn’t think he could argue much longer. 

“Alright, bud. At least take your turnout pants off... they aren’t comfortable to sleep in. Don’t know how Mouch does it.” 

Casey managed a slight smile, rising and shrugging off his suspenders. Severide moved closer and pulled back his bed covers, smiling as Casey unceremoniously dropped himself back down. Severide pulled the blankets back over him, smiling as Casey let out an involuntary moan of relief. Absently, Severide rubbed a hand over his head. 

“I’m going to go get some paperwork, so I can wake you if there’s a call.”

Casey nodded, even though both knew Kelly was going to go straight to Boden. Severide turned to leave the office, but Casey stopped him. 

“Kelly?”

“Yeah?”

“...thanks”

Kelly grinned, “no worries bud.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. As I said, I'm Australian, so I apologise if there's Aussie spelling/wording in there XD  
> Hopefully it doesn't disappoint haha


End file.
